ROMPIENDO LAS REGLAS 2
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: No era una mujer, ni una amiga, era su jefa. Trabajar con él, era educativo; tenerlo en su equipo, era un honor; desearlo era... una mierda. AU. OoC. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**ROMPIENDO LAS REGLAS**

B.J. McCall: Rompiendo las reglas

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.

**Capítulo 1**

Kagome Higurashi revisó la angosta cinta de agua que serpenteaba a través del valle cubierto de bosques, buscando insurgentes Indar.

Hacia el sur de donde ella estaba, el río se sumergía en el valle en un escenario impactante. La neblina de las cataratas cubría su casco y su uniforme, mientras ella se movía por el sendero. Desde las cataratas, tenía una vista panorámica del valle. Río abajo, más allá de las cataratas, el agua cambiaba de color, de cristalina a marrón barrosa. Kagome entendió por qué los Indar habían protestado por la presencia de la Compañía Minera Abarai.

A pesar de que la Confederación mitiana había dado el permiso para excavar y había garantizado compensaciones para los Indar, el daño al río era atroz. Bajo sus pies, la tierra temblaba. Los pesados taladros golpeaban contra la ladera de la montaña, perforando la roca y desgarrando la tierra, mientras desechaban los restos de la masacre en el río prístino.

Kagome insultó en voz baja. A veces la misión era un asco. Los robots extraían valiosos cristales mitianos, y la bien armada unidad de seguridad de Kagome brindaba protección a la maquinaria. Naraku pagó por los mejores de Seguridad Elite y el equipo de Kagome se había ganado ese título.

Treinta misiones sin haber perdido un hombre.

Una pequeña y tintineante luz roja en el rincón izquierdo de su visor le indicó que había movimiento en dirección a las cataratas. Kagome se dio vuelta.

"**Identificar". **

Su visor se ajustó y enfocó la entidad.

Entre el ruido de las cataratas y las perforaciones, un ejército podía marchar por el valle sin ser escuchado. Ella confiaba en su casco de alta tecnología y su visor para advertirle sobre posibles amenazas.

Humano. Hombre. _No es una amenaza_. Kagome respiró profundo.

Más abajo, InuYasha Taisho se sacó las botas y el uniforme, revelando una ancha espalda, unas caderas delgadas, unas piernas bien formadas y un culo maravillosamente firme. Los músculos de InuYasha se abultaban mientras caminaba descalzo sobre varias rocas en dirección al vapor del agua. Bañarse con agua era un lujo, y su equipo aprovechaba el único placer que les brindaba esta misión.

La Estación Espacial VN2845, el centro de operaciones de Elite para este sector, restringía a todo el personal a las duchas sónicas. InuYasha dudó y giró lentamente para mirar en dirección a ella. A pesar de que su uniforme se camuflaba automáticamente para combinar con cualquier terreno, Kagome se agachó. Kagome miró a través del follaje y dejó salir una torturada bocanada de aire. Debió haber desviado la vista y alejarse por el sendero, pero la gruesa y protuberante erección de InuYasha… la cautivó.

Demasiadas noches, ella había especulado, soñado, imaginado a InuYasha, desnudo y excitado, pero nada más.

Ahora lo sabía.

Desnudo, InuYasha era increíble. Erecto, era magnífico.

Se paró debajo del vapor de agua y cerró el puño alrededor de su erección.

Unos escalofríos de necesidad se deslizaron por la columna de Kagome; el calor se acumuló entre sus piernas mientras InuYasha se acariciaba la carne firme. Con cada caricia de su mano, el deseo la quemaba en su centro. Desde el momento en que le puso los ojos encima, dos años atrás, lo había deseado. Misión tras misión, su necesidad crecía. Ahora, todo su cuerpo ardía mientras la mano de él llevaba a cabo la sensual tarea que ella penaba por hacer.

Sus caricias se volvieron más rápidas.

A ella se le hizo agua a la boca.

Unas llamaradas de deseo lamían su concha. Ella debía respetar su privacidad, dejarlo aliviar la tensión de la misión y buscar algo de satisfacción, pero la necesidad la superó. Se acarició el pecho, frotando su palma contra el pezón endurecido, acariciando la suave y deseosa carne.

Su verga era larga y gruesa, más grande de lo que había imaginado.

El cuerpo de ella irradiaba calor. Suplicando por acabarse, su concha se relajó. Había permanecido célibe demasiado tiempo… Deseaba a InuYasha.

Trabajar con él era educativo.

Tenerlo en su equipo era un honor.

Desearlo era una mierda.

Incapaz de resistirse a su necesidad, Kagome apagó su audio y abrió el cierre de los pantalones de su uniforme. Ella se chupó los dedos y deslizó su mano por debajo de la cintura de su ropa interior. Si el equipo escuchaba sus gemidos, podrían creer que estaba muriendo. Cuando sus dedos húmedos tocaron su caliente concha, ella boqueó. Su carne sensible quemaba debajo de sus dedos. Hundiéndose en su carne húmeda, Kagome bombeó con la misma furia deliciosa que InuYasha imponía a su verga.

Ella sintió un estremecimiento.

La palma de su mano acariciaba su deseoso clítoris.

Su dedo cogía su concha.

Gimiendo, se imaginó la gruesa verga de él en su boca, el calor de su rígida carne sobre su lengua y la sensación de su cuerpo temblando mientras ella lo chupaba. Su concha se acaloró, respondiendo como un soldado bien entrenado a sus dedos, a su imaginación y a las manipulaciones eróticas de InuYasha. Kagome respiraba de manera entrecortada mientras golpeaba dentro de su concha, deslizándose por el límite, esperando a InuYasha.

Cuando su espesa crema chorreó de su verga, Kagome gritó. El alivio vino como un pico empinado y dulce, seguido de una ola paralizante. Todo el cuerpo de ella vibró con el orgasmo.

InuYasha se acercó al vapor del agua para lavarse la acabada de su verga.

Kagome se abrochó los pantalones. Apreció la descarga, pero reconoció que tenía que hacer algo. A pesar de haber acabado, quedó penando e insatisfecha. Temerosa de que sus sentimientos hacia InuYasha hubieran progresado más allá del deseo físico, Kagome meneó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

_Baka. _

Los líderes de las unidades no se enamoraban de los miembros del equipo.

El centro de su atención debía ser la misión, no un breve momento de placer físico. Como una de las pocas líderes de unidad mujeres y la única en este sector, Kagome se negaba a dejar que sus sentimientos personales interfirieran con su trabajo.

_Olvídate de él_.

Naraku Abarai, el presidente de la Compañía Minera Abarai, la deseaba.

Rico y guapo, Naraku le ofrecía lujos y fortuna, pero Kagome prefería enfrentarse a una vida de misiones peligrosas con InuYasha a convertirse en la mujer de Naraku.

Una luz roja parpadeante penetró a través de sus párpados cerrados. Kagome abrió los ojos y activó el audio.

"**Identificar". **

Kagome se levantó y giró a la izquierda.

_Enemigos. Dos. Armados_.

Dos insurgentes se aproximaban a las cataratas desde río abajo.

Parado debajo del vapor, InuYasha estaba expuesto y desprevenido. Kagome corrió por el sendero para interceptar al enemigo y sacó su rifle láser del portafusil que llevaba sobre la espalda. Se detuvo, bajó su rifle y eliminó a los insurgentes con dos tiros limpios. Cayeron a menos de veinte yardas de InuYasha.

_Enemigo eliminado_.

Kagome bajó la colina hacia la cascada. Para cuando llegó hasta InuYasha, él se estaba abrochando los pantalones.

_No mires_.

Kagome levantó su visor cuando él alcanzaba sus botas. Después de cerrarse las botas, él se paró. Su ancho pecho y sus hombros estaban cubiertos de gotas de agua. Kagome penaba por lamer cada gotita de su piel.

_Míralo a los ojos. _

Su mirada se fijó en la de ella.

"**Me alegra que pasaras por aquí". **

_¿Sabía él que ella lo había estado mirando?_ Él se puso la camisa del uniforme y se calzó su sobaquera. Levantó su casco y estuvo armado y listo.

"**Trae refuerzos la próxima vez. Es una orden". **

"**Comprendido".** Él le estiró la mano. La misma que había usado para darse placer. **"Gracias, LU. Le debo la vida".**

Los miembros del equipo se dirigían uno a otro usando sus apellidos, pero para InuYasha ella era la LU. Lo que quería decir que, a pesar de todas sus misiones, las horas que pasaron planeando misiones y relajándose en la sala de estar de la base, ella era la Líder de la Unidad. No era una mujer, ni una amiga: era la jefa.

Su respeto hacía más fácil su trabajo, pero la distancia le provocaba muchas noches sin dormir, penando, con sólo una herramienta de placer mecánica para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Su mano se deslizó contra la de él. La misma mano que ella había usado para llegar al orgasmo.

Los dedos de él envolvieron los de ella por un momento.

Él sonrió y se puso el casco.

Kagome giró y se apresuró a cruzar las rocas. InuYasha la siguió hasta el campamento. Ella debía estar agradecida. Con la reputación de InuYasha, su equipo podría tomarlo a él como la autoridad; pero aunque más no fuera por una vez, ella querría escucharlo llamarla por su nombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: la presente historia no me pertenece, esta adaptación está hecha sin fines de lucro, lo único que se busca es entretener.

Advertencia: el presente fic contiene escenas de sexo explícito, en este y en los siguientes capítulos; si no eres afecta a este tipo de historias es mejor que pases de largo, pero si te gustan… adelante y buena lectura.

…&&&…

**Capítulo dos **

B.J. McCall: Rompiendo las reglas

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.

…***…

"**Gracias otra vez por la cena".**

Kagome le estiró la mano a Naraku Abarai, el presidente de la Compañía Minera Abarai. Los labios de él rozaron la mano de ella sugestivamente. Su mirada se paseó por su provocativo vestido de fiesta.

"**¿Está segura de que no puede quedarse? Me gustó escucharla hablar sobre su trabajo. Sus misiones son tanto más interesantes que los estados de resultados y que lidiar con los inversores". **

Kagome sonrió. Él no quería saber sobre su trabajo o qué hacía falta para liderar uno de los mejores equipos de seguridad intergaláctica.

Él quería cogérsela.

Como cualquier miembro de su equipo, ella podría matar a Abarai en pocos segundos, y a menos que él escondiera una pistola de rayo láser debajo de su traje de ejecutivo y disparara, no podría hacer nada para detenerla.

"**Gracias, pero debo reunirme con mi equipo. Tengo una misión que planear. Saldremos en menos de doce horas". **

Él todavía sostenía la mano de ella.

"**Usted es diferente a cualquier otra mujer". **

Un desafío.

Más rico de lo que se podía imaginar, Abarai podía comprar cualquier cosa. Quizás lo excitaba saber que Kagome lideraba cuatro de los hombres más duros y mejor entrenados del sector exterior. Su equipo se había ganado la reputación del modo más arduo. Cuando otros equipos fallaban, Kagome y sus muchachos o les salvaban el culo o traían de vuelta sus cuerpos. Algunas de las misiones eran escalofriantes.

Las puntas suaves de los dedos de él se deslizaron por sus brazos desnudos. Sus dedos eran largos, con manicura y sin un solo callo.

Las manos de ella eran las de una obrera, algo toscas, debido al arduo trabajo.

"**Hermoso vestido". **

Su vestimenta de trabajo usual, de uniforme camuflado y botas pesadas, escondía las curvas femeninas que el provocativo material de su vestido resaltaba. La suave tela negra con caída se amoldaba a sus senos y se ceñía maliciosamente en los muslos. Además del vestido, Kagome no llevaba nada más que sus zapatos de tacos con tiras de cuentas, que hacían juego con las delicadas tiras de su vestido.

Ella tenía planes para después de la cena.

Esos planes no tenían nada que ver con Abarai, y la ropa interior sólo se entrometería. Kagome planeaba bien las misiones. Fallar no se le pasaba por la cabeza. La misión de esta noche era de placer e InuYasha se lo iba a proveer.

"**Gracias, Sr. Abarai. Buenas noches". **

"**Déjeme acompañarla hasta el ascensor". **

"**No es necesario, estaré bien. Gracias". **

Cuando Abarai cerró la puerta, Kagome respiró con alivio. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo. Al dar vuelta la esquina, vio a InuYasha parado delante del ascensor. ¿La había estado esperando, o quería saber si Abarai había renovado el contrato con la Elite, garantizando futuras misiones para el equipo? Mientras ella entraba al ascensor, la mirada de él se deslizó lentamente sobre ella. Una sonrisa excitaba las esquinas de su boca.

"**Lindo vestido, LU". **

InuYasha estaba para comérselo.

Tenía puestos unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra que se amoldaba a su pecho musculoso y sandalias. Él nunca usaba medias, a menos que estuviera de uniforme. El corazón de Kagome latía con fuerza. Temía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir del pecho; o bien que él pudiera escuchar sus latidos.

"**Se ha limpiado bien, también". **

La última vez que ella había puesto los ojos en él, ambos estaban cubiertos de lodo de Oliri. Aun cubierto de esa sustancia marrón, pegajosa y maloliente, InuYasha era sexy. A pesar de sus cicatrices, su cuerpo era una refinada obra de arte. Ese día en las cataratas de Indar había acechado los sueños de Kagome. El entró y se paró junto a ella.

"**Nivel de Habitación Tres",** dijo, dirigiendo el elevador al piso designado para los empleados de Seguridad Elite en la Estación Espacial VN2845. La mirada de él se quedó un rato sobre los pies de ella. **"¿Abarai nos retuvo para otra misión?". **

"**Para dos". **

"**Eso debería poner contento a Onigumo". **

Su jefe, Onigumo, estaba a cargo del sector exterior de la galaxia.

Kagome y su equipo corrían los riesgos. Y él se llevaba los créditos.

El ascensor se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas.

InuYasha la tomó del brazo y la condujo por el pasillo. Los dedos de él se cerraron sobre el codo de ella. Las manos de InuYasha eran grandes y ásperas, sus brazos abultados con duros músculos, pero Kagome lo había visto limpiar heridas, reconfortar con ternura a víctimas y rezar con los moribundos. Dadas las reglas de conducta de Elite, las relaciones entre miembros del equipo eran vistas como una infracción, y aquellas entre líder y subordinado, como una infracción muy grave. A pesar de que las reglas se rompían, los que atrapaban eran degradados, se les sacaban todos los créditos que habían ganado y se los suspendía de la acción.

Las unidades de seguridad estaban compuestas por dos tipos de personas: los que amaban la misión y los que amaban el dinero.

Como ella, InuYasha era de los que amaban la misión.

La aventura lo hacía sentirse vivo.

Perder créditos no le significaría mucho a él, pero la suspensión significaba un trabajo detrás de un escritorio, y eso nunca funcionaría para un hombre como él. Después de esta noche, Kagome entendió que tendría que dejarlo fuera de su equipo; trabajar con él se había tornado imposible. Cuando estuvo segura de que Onigumo tenía intenciones de ascender a InuYasha a Líder de Unidad y darle el control total de sus misiones, Kagome planeó su seducción.

Ella deseaba a InuYasha, ¿pero InuYasha la deseaba? Tenía que hacer algo. Se había dado la cabeza contra la pared muy duro ese día en las cataratas. La manera en que deseaba a InuYasha había comenzado a interferir con su desempeño y concentración.

A interferir seriamente.

Ella no le había salvado la vida. Ella había fallado en su deber.

Las reglas y su respeto por InuYasha habían evitado que Kagome cediera a sus impulsos, pero éstos no podían evitar que su corazón latiera muy fuerte cada vez que lo miraba. Los ojos de él eran dorados y su cabello oscuro y sedoso. Lo usaba largo. Su mentón era fuerte y su sonrisa, devastadora. Valía la pena romper las reglas por InuYasha.

_Es sexo, no amor_.

El deseo sexual, una vez satisfecho, generalmente perdía el encanto, pero el amor tenía esa manera de cavar dentro de uno y permanecer allí. _Haz lo tuyo y sigue tu camino. _

"**¿Cuando salimos?". **

"**En veinticuatro horas". **

La mentira le salió con facilidad. Su equipo saldría para Lak en pocas horas. Onigumo informaría a InuYasha sobre su nueva tarea. InuYasha lideraría otro equipo a Borliz. Quizás cuando volvieran a encontrarse, en la estación, entre misiones, algo podría desarrollarse entre ellos. Kagome trató de no pensar en cuánto ella deseaba que ese algo sucediera. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de ella, Kagome puso la palma de la mano contra el panel de la cerradura. La puerta se abrió. InuYasha soltó su brazo.

"**¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos, a Borliz?". **

Kagome dio un paso hacia dentro de su habitación y se dio vuelta. InuYasha permaneció en el pasillo.

"**Sí". **

InuYasha leía todo lo que se publicaba respecto a las exploraciones científicas, públicas y privadas del sector. Pocas tareas lo sorprendían.

"**A Borliz y a Lak".**

Sus ojos se agrandaron. **"¿Lak?".**

"**¿Quieres pasar a beber algo?". **

InuYasha le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y entró en la habitación.

"**Hace tres días que no se sabe nada del equipo de perforaciones exploratorias de Abarai",** dijo Kagome. **"Un mensaje urgente de emergencia, luego un completo silencio". **

Unas líneas arrugaron el ceño de InuYasha.

"**Esperaba no volver a ver ese lugar nunca más". **

Kagome le habló a su espalda.

"**¿Lideraste la misión de rescate?".**

Él dijo que no con la cabeza. **"La misión falló". **

Después de que dos equipos de exploración fueron atacados y asesinados, la Federación puso una restricción sobre el planeta hasta que la Compañía Minera Abarai escudriñara el cielo y proveyera evidencia de que, tal como suponían, existían depósitos de racth bien profundo bajo la superficie. InuYasha se dio vuelta y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

"**Abarai debe tener a varios políticos en el bolsillo a fin de obtener el permiso para excavar".**

"**¿Pero para qué molestarse haciendo excavaciones profundas en Lak? Un gran depósito acaba de ser descubierto en Tinyan. El clima en la superficie de Tinyan es mucho más amigable que el de Lak. No lo entiendo".**

"**Si puede probar que los depósitos existen con una muestra de excavación, a Abarai le darán los derechos exclusivos de minería en Lak".**

"**Eso es porque no hay ninguna otra empresa minera interesada. La temperatura diurna hace casi imposible excavar y los nativos son hostiles. Sacar el racth costaría mucho más que en Tinyan". **

"**Abarai quiere que se excave en Lak".** InuYasha insultó en voz baja. **"¿Y nos quiere a nosotros?". **

"**Así es". **

Kagome cruzó la habitación y tomó una botella de bebida mitiana de la mesada de la cocina. Los empleados de Elite compartían unos pequeños cuartos con dos cuchetas, una superior y otra inferior, una ducha y un lavabo. A los líderes se los premiaba con una habitación privada compacta, con cocina empotrada en lugar de una cucheta inferior, con un escritorio, computadora y accesos de comunicación.

"**Abarai hizo una mega-oferta a la oficina central. Onigumo no pudo negarse**". Ella sirvió dos vasos de la singular pero potente bebida y le alcanzó uno a InuYasha. **"Si los depósitos son tan ricos como informaron, Abarai dijo que explotar Lak daría una ganancia de mil por ciento. Cuéntame sobre Lak".**

"**Es mayormente rocas y arena. El aire es respirable, pero seco. Sólo unas pocas plantas y pequeños animales que se han adaptado al calor extremo sobreviven sobre la superficie. Si el sol no te mata, los lakianos lo intentan durante la noche. Parecen humanos, excepto por la elevada cresta a lo largo de su espina dorsal y la corta cola en la base. Sus ojos son grandes y con múltiples facetas, y su visión nocturna es parecida a la infrarroja, lo que les da una ventaja sobre los grupos que aterrizan sin estar preparados. Su piel es oscura y les sirve como un camuflaje excelente a la noche. Sus armas son primitivas, pero sus lanzas y dardos con puntas envenenadas causan una parálisis inmediata". **

"**Unos uniformes de armadura livianos y nuestros cascos deberían ser suficientes. Tendremos que llegar al atardecer, asegurar un área para el grupo de excavadores, establecer un perímetro de defensa e irnos antes del amanecer".**

InuYasha tragó saliva largamente mientras meneaba la cabeza.

"**Deja que otro equipo se haga cargo de esto". **

A Kagome se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

"**Yo puedo manejarlo".**

"**Los lakianos ejecutan a los hombres, pero violan a las mujeres". **

"**Eso escuché". **

"**No viste a Kikyou Tama. Después de una noche de violación, ellos la dejaron estaqueada afuera, expuesta al calor abrasador. Ella murió en mis brazos". **

Incapaz de salvar a su amante, el equipo de InuYasha había eliminado a la banda de lakianos que había capturado a la Dra. Kikyou y a su grupo de inspección geológica. A pesar de que Kikyou había muerto siete años atrás, la voz de InuYasha era fría como el hielo.

"**¿Oí que renunciaste después de esa misión?". **

"**Lo hice durante un tiempo, pero Onigumo me rastreó**". Kagome esperaba que él se explayara, pero en cambio, él miraba fijamente su bebida. **"Ningún miembro femenino debería ser asignado a Lak". **

"**Onigumo aceptó la misión". **

InuYasha se bajó el resto del trago y apoyó el vaso vacío en la mesada.

"**Déjame tomar esta". **

"**Debido al éxito de las misiones a Mitia y Oliri, Abarai le dio la tarea a mi equipo. No puedo negarme**".

Él se estiró para tocar la mejilla de ella. Las puntas de sus dedos se sentían tibias contra su cara. Sus miradas se encontraron.

"**No puedo correr el riesgo". **

"**Yo sé que apreciabas a la Dra. Tama". **

"**Kikyou no tiene nada que ver con nosotros". **

Él rozó los labios de ella con los suyos. A Kagome se le atoró la respiración.

"**¿Nosotros?". **

La mirada de él perforó la suya.

"**Nosotros". **

Él la agarró de la cintura y la acercó fuerte contra él, apretó su boca contra la de ella y metió la lengua por entre sus labios abiertos. Él acariciaba sus labios, sus grandes manos agarraban tiernamente su culo, sus dedos de repente se hundían en su carne, acercándola a él aún más. La hinchazón de su verga empujaba el vientre de ella, encendiéndola con un calor y una necesidad que le derretía los huesos y los músculos.

Con el corazón latiendo como loco, Kagome rodeó el cuello de InuYasha con los brazos y frotó sus deseosos senos contra su musculoso pecho. Ella lo besó con fuerza, haciéndole saber que lo deseaba.

Cuando InuYasha pasó una mano por debajo de su vestido y tocó su culo desnudo, un gemido torturado salió de su garganta. Él agarró un puñado del cabello de ella y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. A pesar de que él agarraba su cachete izquierdo con una fuerza de hierro, Kagome no sentía dolor. La mirada de él, intensa y ardiente, sostuvo la de ella.

"**El vestido, ¿no era para Abarai?".**

"**No". **

"**¿Para quién, entonces?". **

"**Para ti". **

Una sonrisa excitó las esquinas de su boca.

"**¿Sólo para mí?". **

"**Sólo para ti". **

"**Tú eres mía**". Él le acarició el culo. **"Esto me pertenece, ¿entendido?". **

"**¿Somos posesivos, o me parece?". **

"**Sí, lo soy". **

La mano de él se deslizó entre los muslos de ella; la punta de su dedo índice patinó por su concha húmeda, encontró su centro y se hundió. Kagome boqueó. Él respiró hondo.

"**¿Esto es mío?". **

Kagome sonrió. Desde que InuYasha se unió a su equipo, ella había sido más célibe que un monje. Había ansiado este momento con cuerpo y alma.

"**Tuyo". **

Él la agarró con menos fuerza. Cuando sus labios tocaron el cuello de Kagome, ella se estremeció. Él la besó hasta la suave curva de su cuello y le bajó del hombro la tira del vestido con los dientes. El vestido cayó, exhibiendo su seno. Él le levantó el culo con ambas manos y la alzó hasta que su pezón encontró la boca de él. Lo chupó en abundancia y profundamente, complaciendo a su deseosa carne. El calor fluía y se acumulaba en su concha. El deseo y la necesidad ardían en sus venas y arterias.

"**Por favor, InuYasha. Por favor". **

Aferrándose a ella, la condujo hasta la angosta escalera que subía a su cucheta. Le dio vuelta y le levantó el ruedo del vestido hasta la cintura.

"**Ahhhh. Mierda".** Él empujó los hombros de ella hacia delante. **"Agárrate de la escalera, Kagome". **

Él tomó el culo desnudo en sus manos y se arrodilló detrás de ella. La acarició desde la cadera al muslo y le mordió un cachete.

"**He estado pensando en tu culo durante dos años". **

Él lamió la raya entre sus cachetes, excitándola con movimientos suaves y húmedos. La combinación de lengua, labios y dientes sobre su carne le hizo sentir un estremecimiento en su columna.

"**Me has vuelto loco, Kagome**". Su mano se deslizó entre las piernas de ella y las puntas de sus dedos tocaron su concha húmeda. **"Ábrete para mí. Déjame probar tu miel". **

Su lengua se deslizó más abajo para reemplazar a sus dedos. Kagome separó un poco los pies para darle acceso, deseando a su lengua bien adentro de ella.

Él amasó su culo y lamió su concha. Con cada exuberante lamida, ella quedaba más húmeda y más caliente. Él lengüeteaba sobre su clítoris, hacia delante y hacia atrás, llevándola hasta el dulce extremo. Luego se hundió en su interior para cogerla con su caliente lengua.

Kagome gritó de placer.

Él le dio una suave cachetada en el culo y se levantó. Cuando escuchó el crujido del cierre del pantalón de él, Kagome retorció el culo anticipándose, y arqueó la espalda.

"**Es la cosa más hermosa que he visto". **

A Kagome le encantaba la aspereza de su voz.

"**¿Qué cosa?". **

"**Tu culo con forma de corazón invitándome. Tu concha, preparada y** **expectante, deseándome". **

Su gruesa verga se deslizó entre sus cachetes abiertos. Los muslos desnudos de él tocaron los de ella. Los dedos de Kagome se aferraron al escalón aún más cuando la gruesa punta de su verga se posó sobre su húmeda concha. La gruesa cabeza exploró, una vez, dos veces. Kagome lo miró por sobre el hombro. Él estaba mirándole el culo.

"**Cógeme, InuYasha". **

Él hundió su verga dentro de ella. Él afirmó las caderas de ella con sus grandes manos y la embistió, una y otra vez. Con cada embate caliente, se deslizaba más profundo dentro de su concha húmeda.

"**Cógeme, duro". **

Empapada de necesidad, Kagome recibió con agrado toda su longitud. Largo y duro, él la llenaba, respondiendo a sus necesidades, satisfaciendo su carne palpitante. Sus gemidos se mezclaban con los gruñidos entrecortados de él. El calor fluía de sus cuerpos mientras la piel golpeaba con la piel.

Una verga caliente se clavaba en su concha húmeda, haciendo exuberantes sonidos de succión. Los dedos de él se hundieron en su piel, aferrándose a ella mientras el cuerpo de él se aquietaba, se estremecía. Su verga latía, llenándola de crema, y la concha se contraía con oleadas cálidas y exuberantes. Él se apartó, embistió y bombeó con sus caderas hasta que el cuerpo de ella cesó en su sensual agitación. Él dejó las caderas de ella y se aferró a la escalera. Después de un largo minuto, respiró de forma audible un par de veces y se apartó.

"**Debí haberlo sabido". **

Kagome se dio vuelta, dentro de los brazos que la rodeaban, para mirarlo a la cara. Su frente estaba cubierta de sudor.

"**¿Qué cosa?". **

Una sonrisa salaz tiraba de sus comisuras.

"**Que me dejarías arruinado para que no sirva con otras mujeres". **

Él estaba parado delante de ella, desnudo de la cintura para abajo, con los pantalones amontonados alrededor de sus pies. Kagome dejó caer la mirada hasta su verga y se relamió. La leche se deslizaba lentamente por el muslo de ella.

"**Apenas estoy empezando". **

Después de soltar la escalera, él se sacó las sandalias. Se sacó los pantalones y los pateó hacia un lado.

"**¿Lo prometes?". **

Cuando se sacó la camisa empapada de sudor, Kagome contuvo la respiración. De cerca y desnudo, InuYasha parecía más grande y fuerte que nunca. Sus poderosos hombros y brazos se afinaban en una estrecha cintura y en las caderas. Sus muslos eran musculosos; sus piernas, largas. La verga parcialmente erecta que colgaba entre sus piernas la hizo estremecer. Kagome se arrodilló. Tocó su verga con la punta de la lengua.

"**¿Has soñado con esto, InuYasha?". **

Sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron y su mano se deslizó por el cabello de ella.

"**Ay, sí". **

Cerrando los ojos, Kagome se lo llevó a la boca.

Cuando pasó la punta de su lengua alrededor del grueso borde de su cabeza, él gimió. Ella agarró su verga de la base, tirando con firmeza de su creciente longitud mientras se la chupaba. La metió profundamente en su boca y la lamió lentamente, con exuberancia, excitando el lado inferior de su verga, buscando el punto sensible en la base hasta que los dedos de él se hundieron en la cabellera de ella, y sus caderas se movieron bruscamente. Yendo de arriba a abajo por su longitud, Kagome le hizo el amor. Ahora que había cruzado la línea de compañera de trabajo a amante, Kagome no quería dejarlo ir. Él volvió a empujarle la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella soltó la hinchada verga. Él se agachó, enrolló su brazo libre alrededor de la cintura de ella y la puso de pie. Luego le acomodó la espalda contra la escalera. La agarró por el muslo, posicionó la pierna a la altura de la cintura de él y la verga en la entrada de su concha.

"**Hazme el amor, Kagome". **A ella le encantó cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios de él.

"**¿El amor?". **

Él la miró fijo por un largo rato, penetrándola con la mirada.

"**¿He esperado todo este tiempo y tú sólo deseas coger?". **

"**Deseo algo más que coger. Te deseo a ti, InuYasha".**

Él levantó el ruedo del vestido de ella y se lo sacó por la cabeza. Lo dejó caer suavemente sobre una silla y luego fue por ella. Levantó sus senos con sus grandes manos y frotó sus pezones con los pulgares.

"**He soñado con esto". **Con cada dulce caricia, ella penaba por él. **"Por favor, InuYasha". **

Él inclinó la cabeza, le besó un pezón y luego el otro. Luego la besó. Su lengua se deslizó entre los labios de ella. Exploró su boca, tomándose su tiempo, encendiendo sus necesidades hasta que un volcán ardía en su centro. Ella se aferró a sus hombros, adorando la sensación de la piel caliente de él bajo sus manos. Él levantó la cabeza y lentamente, la penetró. Su mirada permaneció clavada en la de ella mientras se deslizaba más profundo dentro de ella. Sus ojos cambiaron a un azul oscuro e intenso, lo que hizo que el estar juntos fuera erótico y tierno a la vez. Asegurando una mano sobre la escalera a la altura de la parte más fina de su espalda, él dijo:

"**Hazme el amor, Kagome. Ámame con tu concha". **

Ella cerró los ojos y contrajo los músculos alrededor de su gruesa longitud. Apretó, relajó, se aferró y tiró de él. Él la llenaba, perfectamente.

"**Mírame".** Kagome abrió los ojos. **"Deseo que sepas quién está dentro tuyo".**

El tiempo pasaba más lentamente y la realidad se condensaba en este momento, en esta unión. Kagome supo que había encontrado a su pareja, el hombre que se adueñaría de su corazón para siempre. Su corazón se llenó de amor al deslizarse por el límite del orgasmo. Su concha se inundaba, caliente y deseosa.

Entonces él se movió. Sus caderas empujaron dentro de ella, llevando su verga aún más profundamente. Su concha se agitó, llegando al orgasmo con fuertes contracciones. Ella boqueó y arqueó la espalda. Él acarició su seno, amasando su deseosa carne. Gimiendo, pistoneó con sus caderas. Los tendones de su cuello se tensaron, su pecho se sacudía, pero su mirada nunca titubeó. Su verga embestía dentro de ella, dándole a Kagome lo que necesitaba y deseaba. Jadeando, hundió sus dedos en el hombro de él. Su orgasmo vino como una ráfaga caliente, rodeando su verga.

"**Eso es**", dijo él, embistiéndola otra vez. **"Sí".**

Él se quedó quieto, abrazándola con fuerza. Debajo de los dedos de ella, los músculos de él se abultaban. Él relajó la mano sobre el seno de ella. La punta de sus dedos le rozó la carne. Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"**Soy capaz de correr durante horas, pero tú me agotas en minutos**". Kagome desenrolló su pierna, relajando el agarre mortal que ejercía sobre las caderas de él. De la cabeza a los pies, los músculos de ella estaban calientes y relajados. Ella miró la angosta cucheta. **"Ahora pagaría un millón de créditos por una cama grande y blanda". "¿Me quedo a pasar la noche?".**

"**Te quedas." **

Él dio un paso hacia atrás y miró para arriba.

"**¿Qué te parece si arrastramos tu colchón y tus frazadas hasta el suelo?". **

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Luego se estiró para acariciar su suave y afeitada mejilla.

"**Qué lindo". **

Él rozó la parte inferior de su seno con la punta de sus dedos.

"**No quise rasguñarte". **

Kagome se dio cuenta de que él había planeado seducirla a ella.

"**¿Agua?". **

"**Podría tomarme un galón". **

Mientras InuYasha tiraba de las sábanas de la cucheta, Kagome sacó dos contenedores de agua de su unidad de frío. Sentado sobre el colchón de ella con las piernas cruzadas, él se tomó todo el contenedor y lo dejó a un lado. Kagome se unió a él.

"**¿Por qué esta noche?". **

"**Como dije, tú me estabas enloqueciendo. Al seguirte a través de esa fisura en Oliri, supe que me daría de cabeza contra la pared". **

La fisura era tan angosta que se tuvieron que sacar la sobaquera. Las paredes estaban húmedas y tan resbalosas con lodo que se sacaron los uniformes también.

"**Estaba cubierta de lodo. Apestaba". **

Una sonrisa inclinó una comisura de él.

"**No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera cogerte. Allí fue cuando supe que era una causa perdida".**

"**Yo estuve a punto de meterme en tu bolsa de dormir". **

"**¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Hacía un frío terrible la noche antes de que** **encontráramos el campamento de los asaltantes". **

"**Lo pensé",** admitió ella.

"**No dormí pensando en eso**". Él se estiró y la agarró de la cintura. **"Si estás pensando en patearme fuera del equipo, ¡no lo hagas! No irás a Lak sin mí. Entendido".**

"**¿Cómo podremos trabajar juntos?". **

"**Lo hemos estado haciendo bien".** Él la acomodó boca arriba y se inclinó sobre ella. **"Sólo porque estamos juntos no significa que no podamos hacer nuestro trabajo".**

"**No puedo permitir que se cuestionen mis decisiones, ni puedo mostrar favoritismo".**

Él la besó en la frente.

"**¿Me he negado a una orden alguna vez? ¿He sido irrespetuoso?". **

"**Nunca".**

Él le besó la punta de la nariz y apoyó la cabeza sobre el vientre de ella.

"**Entonces confía en mí". **

Ella le despeinó los cortos mechones de cabello con los dedos.

"**Confío en ti, InuYasha. Te he confiado mi vida muchas veces".**

"**Tú podrás ser la LU, pero yo no dejaré que te pase nada, jamás". **

Su respiración se estabilizó. A los pocos minutos, él dormía.

Kagome confiaba en él, pero ahora que había puesto en práctica su plan, no le iba a negar la oportunidad de liderar su propio equipo. Ella ordenó que se apaguen las luces, cerró los ojos y cayó en un dulce y saciado sueño. Un rato más tarde, Kagome se despertó. Acurrucado contra la espalda de ella, InuYasha le acariciaba los senos y el vientre. Su gruesa verga estaba acuñada entre los muslos de ella. Deslizaba los labios por el cuello de ella, dejando un rastro caliente y mojado. Ella susurró su nombre.

Haciéndola girar sobre su espalda, él acomodó su gran cuerpo entre las piernas de ella. Tomó su concha en las manos y deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, acariciándola tiernamente. Mientras bombeaba lentamente y estiraba su carne, él agregó un segundo dedo. Cuando ella estuvo resbalosa y caliente y lista para recibirlo, él sacó los dedos y exploró su calor con la verga.

Kagome boqueó cuando su gruesa cabeza empujó dentro de su deseosa carne. Ella levantó las piernas y le envolvió el torso con sus tobillos. Kagome se aferraba con fuerza a él mientras la embestía, empujando cada vez más profundo en cada movimiento.

Sus cuerpos emanaban calor.

Debajo de los dedos de ella, los bíceps de él se abultaban. Él deslizó una mano por debajo de su culo, levantándola del colchón. Él aún se introducía en ella, enterrando su verga más y más profundo con cada largo y exuberante movimiento. La cogía intensamente. El sueño húmedo de Kagome.

Él se quedó quieto y apoyó la espalda de ella contra el colchón. Luego se tiró hacia atrás, dejando la punta de su verga dentro de ella. Se estremeció.

"**Si te mueves, voy a acabar". **

Después de un largo rato y varias respiraciones profundas, él la agarró de la cintura y deslizó sus rodillas flexionadas por debajo de los muslos de ella. Arrodillado, la levantó hasta que ella lo montó. La abrazó fuertemente y la besó con intensidad. Su lengua atacó la boca de ella.

"**Móntame, Kagome. Móntame con ganas". **

Kagome acomodó sus pies contra el colchón, levantó las caderas y lo montó. Él dejó que ella controlara el ritmo, y Kagome se dejó ser, golpeando la verga de él contra su concha. La caliente fricción y el calor húmedo casi la hacen explotar. Él la abrazó fuerte, besándola mientras ella tocaba el cielo con las manos. Su verga se relajó y le dijo que él también había encontrado el placer. Después de un largo rato, él la acomodó boca arriba y se estiró entre sus piernas. Envolvió sus muslos con las manos y le lamió la concha.

"**Quiero saborearte, Kagome. Quiero saborear tu concha cuando está llena de** **mi leche". **

Él metió la lengua dentro de su calor. Su concha aún vibraba por el orgasmo. Él se estiró y agarró su seno. Lentamente, hizo girar su pezón entre el pulgar y el dedo mayor, mientras cogía tiernamente su concha con la lengua. Al sentir el calor que ondulaba en su centro, Kagome levantó las caderas. La boca caliente de él cubrió su concha, sus labios y lengua chupaban y bañaban su ansiosa carne. Él chupó, mientras le cubría el clítoris con los labios. Con su mano libre, exploró su concha caliente con los dedos. Kagome bombeaba con las caderas y se arremolinaba hacia el orgasmo. Cuando su concha dejó de estremecerse, InuYasha levantó los labios y sacó los dedos.

Se estiró a su lado. Luego se durmió, usando su seno de almohada.

Continuará…

…&&&…

N/A: muchas gracias a: Elvi, Aki9110, Guest, y a todas las demás que leen y no dejan sus cometarios


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **la presente historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, solo para fomentar la lectura. Todos los derechos corresponden a sus verdaderos autores.

Nos acercamos al final de esta historia, este y otro capítulo más y habrá terminado; sé que es muy corta, pero, a mí no me reclamen, eso háganlo con la autora original. Y sin dilatar más el asunto vamos con el penúltimo capítulo…

**Capítulo tres **

B.J. McCall: Rompiendo las reglas

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.

InuYasha se dio vuelta.

Se estiró para tocar a Kagome.

Pero su mano solo encontró el colchón. Abrió los ojos y la llamó.

La habitación estaba oscura y silenciosa.

InuYasha ordenó que se prendan las luces y caminó hasta la unidad de lavado sónico. Se vistió, peinó su cabello con los dedos y fue en busca de Kagome. Pensó que la encontraría en el centro de comando, tomando café delante de una unidad Intel, aprendiendo todo lo que podía sobre misiones anteriores a Lak.

Analizaría las fallas de las misiones y planearía cómo evitarlas.

_Kagome_.

Él se había roto el culo trabajando y había mantenido su corazón separado de su trabajo hasta que lo reasignaron al equipo de ella. Con una mirada, él ya la deseaba, terriblemente. Después de unas pocas misiones, ella se le había metido bajo la piel. InuYasha miró la hora. Sólo tenía unas horas para trabajar sobre Onigumo antes de que al equipo tuviera que salir para Lak. Decidido a evitar que Kagome liderara esa misión, InuYasha entró al centro de comando de Elite. Para entonces, Kagome y el equipo debían estar en la oficina de estrategia, pero el lugar estaba vacío. Varios empleados que no reconoció estaban sentados frente a las unidades Intel. Uno de ellos miró hacia arriba y se puso de pie de un salto. InuYasha lo saludó y golpeó la puerta de la oficina de Onigumo.

Onigumo le dio permiso para entrar.

Con doce años más que InuYasha, Onigumo seguía estando en forma. Levantó su mano y observó la pantalla de telecomunicación en la esquina de su escritorio. Un mensaje se movía hacia arriba en la pantalla. Onigumo apretó un botón que oscureció la pantalla y levantó la vista.

"**InuYasha. Te esperaba hace horas. Toma asiento". **

"**¿Dónde está la LU Higurashi?". **

Onigumo lo miró extrañado.

"**A tres horas de Lak ¿Por qué?". **

InuYasha alejó su silla, puso las manos sobre el escritorio de Onigumo y se inclinó hacia delante.

"**¿Qué?". **

"**El equipo salió a horario". **

"**¿Sin mí?". **

"**Tu equipo ha estado esperándote. Sugiero que muevas el culo hasta esa habitación de estrategia. Borliz no es tan cálido como Lak, pero será un desafío para esos reclutas inexpertos". **

InuYasha apretó los puños. Kagome lo había jodido de todas las maneras posibles.

"**¿Mi equipo?".**

"**¿Higurashi no te lo dijo?". **

Aparentemente, no le había dicho muchas cosas.

"**¿Decirme qué?". **

"**Higurashi te recomendó como Líder de Unidad después de la misión a Mitia. El comité ha estado revisando tus registros de desempeño. Estás listo, InuYasha. Te hemos ascendido. Te restituimos a tu puesto anterior, pero esta vez el incentivo es mayor".**

"**Me niego". **

"**Han pasado siete años, InuYasha. No pasa un día en que no piense en ella, pero Kikyou conocía los riesgos". **

Onigumo amaba a Kikyou. Ella había compartido su cama hasta que transfirieron a InuYasha al sector. Sin saber sobre su relación con Onigumo, InuYasha se había encontrado con Kikyou encamado con ella a pocas horas de su llegada. La última vez que ellos la habían nombrado en una conversación fue el día de su funeral.

"**El equipo de ella fue sin la inteligencia apropiada**", dijo InuYasha. **"Les habían dicho que el planeta no estaba habitado". **

"**Gracias a Kikyou y a ti, sabemos qué esperar. Higurashi está preparada. El equipo lleva armaduras. Las lanzas de Lak no pueden penetrar los trajes de Hevar".**

"**Si los agarra el sol en esos trajes, se freirán". **

"**Llegarán al atardecer. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es defender el perímetro mientras los robots excavadores toman una muestra. El equipo saldrá al amanecer". **

"**Líder de Unidad o no, Kagome no debería estar liderando un equipo de aterrizaje. Si Abarai necesita el racth, entonces deja que el ejército ataque el lugar de noche. Eso hará que los Laks se mantengan a raya lo suficiente para excavar". **

"**Abarai podrá tener poder político, pero no tanto como para usar el ejército. Una vez que haya probado que Lak es rico en racth, la Federación le dará lo que él quiera". **

"**¿Por qué Abarai está tan empecinado con Lak? El descubrimiento en Tinyan es más prometedor". **

"**La Asociación de Comercio de la Federación necesita este recurso. Han dado permiso para actuar como sea necesario". **

"**En tanto las tropas de la Federación no estén involucradas".** Onigumo asintió. **"Esto no cuadra. A menos que la Federación dé el permiso para exterminar a los Laks, los costos sobrepasan las ganancias. No voy a partir para Borliz hasta que el equipo de Kagome esté a salvo".**

"**¿Kagome?". **

"**Las cosas ocurren, Onigumo". **

Onigumo meneó la cabeza.

"**Debí haberlo sabido".**

"**Y yo debí haber liderado el equipo". **

"**Tienes toda la razón, debiste haberlo hecho tú, pero Abarai es el que** **decide". **

La imagen de Kikyou muriendo en sus brazos llenó la mente de InuYasha y le estrujó el corazón. Si perdía a Kagome, no podría soportarlo, al menos no esta vez.

"**Retrasa la misión a Borliz. Tengo que saber si Kagome está a salvo". **

"**De acuerdo". **

"**Gracias, Onigumo". **

InuYasha se dio vuelta al llegar a la puerta.

"**Si algo le pasa a ella, el culo de Abarai es mío". **

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de Onigumo.

"**Yo nunca escuché eso".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: la presente historia no me pertenece, es solo una adaptación.**

**Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres sensible a este tipo de lecturas, mejor no sigas leyendo, y si lo haces será bajo tu propia cuenta y riesgo.

Y llegamos al capítulo final de esta gran/corta historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por ponerla en sus favoritos. Próximamente subiré otra, tal vez corta como esta, o tal vez un poco más larga.

Y sin dilatar más el asunto pasemos al capítulo de hoy

**Capítulo cuatro **

B.J. McCall: Rompiendo las reglas

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.

Kagome trató de moverse.

Sus manos y piernas estaban atadas, y el dolor le partía la cabeza. Trató de ver con claridad y luchó contra la espesa neblina que tenía a su cerebro de rehén. _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué mierda pasó?_ Ella pestañeó varias veces, enfocó la vista y retrocedió.

Unos ojos grandes y brillantes se le acercaban.

Un nativo lakiano se inclinó sobre ella.

Un dedo largo y oscuro con una uña negra en la punta rozó su cara. Un delgado hilo de baba colgaba de la amplia boca. _Maldito asqueroso_. El lakiano deslizó una uña por la garganta de ella hasta su pecho, deteniéndose sobre su seno para punzar su pezón.

Hizo un sonido como un gruñido.

Las voces subieron, hablaban rápidamente en un lenguaje que ella no entendía. El área estaba iluminada por antorchas parpadeantes. Kagome contó más de veinte nativos masculinos y se encogió. Todos estaban desnudos, con sus vergas largas colgando entre las piernas. _¿Cómo la habían capturado?_ Su equipo había asegurado el perímetro. Sus armas eran muy superiores. _¿Cómo terminó en un altar de piedra, con las piernas abiertas, a merced de una banda de lakianos primitivos?_

Bankotsu. Renkotsu. Ginkotsu. _¿Qué le había pasado a su equipo? ¿Y qué fue de los robots excavadores?_

Todo estuvo bien hasta que lograron acceder a una veta de racth. El aire se cubrió de una nube. Ahogándose, jadeando, trató de dar órdenes, enviar una señal de alarma. _¿La estación habría recibido su mensaje de emergencia? InuYasha, ayúdame_.

El lakiano se movió alrededor del altar para pararse entre sus piernas abiertas. Pasó los dedos por los apretados y oscuros rulos de su vello púbico. Examinó su concha con la punta de los dedos. Ella se retrajo, tratando de resistirse, pero las ataduras la tenían bien amarrada. Él ensartó su dedo bien adentro de su concha, como probando qué tanto podía penetrarla con su dedo. Cuando lo sacó, lo levantó hasta sus anchos orificios nasales. Se dio vuelta hacia los de su especie y habló. Al no poder entender, ella escrutó sus caras. Aunque varios hablaron, ella no pudo descubrir el significado de sus palabras.

Los lakianos eran más grandes que el macho humano promedio, medían más de siete pies. Cuando varios se acariciaron los penes, Kagome entendió su destino y lo que habían estado hablando. Estaban decidiendo el orden. Todos la violarían, pero quién sería el primero fue motivo de disputa. Kagome se estremeció y se endureció para prepararse para lo inevitable. Ella sobreviviría hasta que llegara InuYasha. Él no la dejaría morir en Lak.

_Te amo, InuYasha. Ayúdame_.

En vez de acercarse a ella, los lakianos se alejaron y rodearon un brasero. La disputa continuó. Finalmente, dos se enfrentaron. El grupo se movió hacia atrás y tuvo lugar una pelea. Los puños se conectaban y los cuerpos se golpeaban uno contra el otro, llevando la pelea lejos de ella. Kagome probó sus ataduras. Insultó al no poder moverse.

"**Kagome, háblame".**

La voz familiar le apretó el corazón.

"**¿InuYasha?". **

"**Sí, amor". **

La voz de Kagome era apenas un susurro.

"**¿Los muchachos?". **

"**Están muertos".** Ella cerró los ojos para evitar el dolor mientras InuYasha cortaba sus ligaduras. **"No muevas los brazos ni las piernas".**

"**Dame tu palabra, InuYasha. Tú acabarás con…".**

"**Silencio",** le ordenó. **"Todo este lugar explotará… Maldición, terminó la pelea. Al primer fogonazo que veas, corre hacia tu izquierda. Yo estaré esperando".**

"**Te amo, InuYasha". **

Su declaración en un susurro encontró el silencio.

Los lakianos se aproximaron y se reunieron en un amplio semicírculo. Cuando el ganador caminó orgulloso hasta ella, Kagome se preparó mentalmente para atacar. Dio un paso entre las piernas abiertas de ella y se acarició la verga. El rugoso apéndice era largo, de color rosado y puntiagudo. En lugar de penetrarla, el nativo se dio vuelta y exhibió su erección al grupo. Gruñendo, el grupo comenzó a saltar hacia arriba y abajo.

Algunos tocaban tambores.

El lakiano volvió su atención a ella, posicionando su pene para penetrarla. Kagome tomó aire y se preparó para el estruendoso fogonazo que señalaba la serie de explosiones que InuYasha había preparado.

El cielo se encendió con una explosión.

El lakiano desvió la mirada, dándole ventaja a Kagome.

Ella incrustó el talón en el costado de la cabeza del lakiano. Lo dejó atontado y siguió con otra poderosa patada justo sobre su ancha nariz. Él cayó como una roca. Kagome recordó las órdenes de InuYasha y saltó hacia la izquierda de la plataforma. Aprovechando la confusión y la matanza ocasionadas por las explosiones, Kagome corrió para salvar su vida. Unos brazos poderosos la atraparon, y sus senos chocaron contra una sobaquera. Una lanza aterrizó cerca.

"**Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡ya!". **

Él se movió, agarrándole la mano con la firmeza del hierro. A pesar de las espinas que cubrían la tierra y se clavaban en sus pies descalzos, Kagome corrió. Cayó otra lanza, que no le dio por poco. InuYasha se movió hacia la izquierda para esquivarla, forjando un sendero alrededor de las piedras que cubrían el paisaje.

"**¡Corre! ¡No te detengas! ¡Por lo que más quieras no te detengas!". **

Las pocas plantas que podían sobrevivir al furioso sol de Lak cortaban los pies desnudos de Kagome. La cobertura de la tierra se afinó hasta desaparecer, y fue reemplazada por rocas. El arco de un pie se chocó contra el borde de una roca. Ella trastabilló y casi se cae. InuYasha la agarró de la cintura y la tiró hacia delante. Su corazón amenazaba con estallar cuando InuYasha aminoró el paso. A pesar de que el dolor subía por su pierna, Kagome se obligó a seguir moviéndose.

El ritmo que imponía InuYasha era agotador.

Corrieron al menos otra milla hacia una formación de rocas enormes. El ritmo entrecortado de la respiración de ella y el feroz latido de su corazón eran los únicos sonidos. No había tambores, ni gritos, ni lanzas. _¿Los habían dejado atrás?_

El terreno rocoso dejó lugar a la arena.

Estaban a la intemperie, expuestos y vulnerables. Las rocas se alzaban imponentes. Dos explosiones más encendieron el cielo. Casi tres. _Sigue corriendo_. Los músculos de ella ardían cuando InuYasha comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Finalmente, InuYasha disminuyó la velocidad, guiándola por el estrecho espacio entre dos grandes rocas. Ella se inclinó contra su pecho y respiró profundo varias veces. Él le agarró la cabeza.

"**¿Estás bien?". **

"**Viviré. ¿El transporte?". **

"**Una cápsula para dos personas. ¿Ves esa formación rocosa?". **

Las cápsulas estaban diseñadas para soportar temperaturas extremas, pero tenían una limitada reserva de combustible. Kagome miró a través de la planicie. Otro grupo de enormes rocas se recortaba contra la tenue luz de la luna.

"**¿A qué distancia?". **

"**Más lejos de lo que parece. Una vez que salimos, no podemos detenernos. Tenemos una sola oportunidad para salir de este lugar. No podía correr el riesgo de que los Laks lo descubrieran". **

"**¿Te envió Elite, a ti solo?". **

"**Como tu monitor era el único que emitía una señal, supusimos lo peor. Yo esperé al equipo la última vez y Kikyou pagó por ello". **

Cada miembro del equipo tenía un monitor implantado. Mientras uno estuviera vivo, no importaba en qué condiciones, emitía una señal. Él se quitó el chaleco y la camisa del uniforme. Luego cubrió los hombros de ella con la camisa.

"**No te perderé, Kagome no a ti. Juntos, podemos lograrlo". **

Ella deslizó los brazos por las mangas y enrolló los puños para dejar salir sus manos. Al menos su camisa era lo suficientemente larga para cubrir su culo desnudo.

"**Odio dejarlos aquí". **

Después de ponerse el chaleco, él la atrajo entre sus brazos y le besó el cabello.

"**Yo también. Quizás ahora Abarai presione al ejército". **

"**Los perdí".** Ella apretó los pulgares con fuerza contra el puente de su nariz para retener las lágrimas. No podía perderlos. Nada tenía sentido. **"No nos atacaron. No recuerdo haber sido capturada". **

InuYasha le acarició la espalda.

"**¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?". **

"**Cuando los robots excavadores tomaron la muestra, salió una nube de polvo de racth. Recuerdo que me ahogaba. Todos tosíamos y nos ahogábamos. Por la atmósfera, no sentimos la necesidad de sellar nuestros cascos y usar respiradores. Recuerdo que les pregunté a los muchachos su condición. Bankotsu comenzó a tararear. Renkotsu se reía entre ataques de tos. Ginkotsu logró decir que se sentía excitado". **

"**¿Excitado?". **Pregunto extrañado.

"**De hecho, cuando yo dejé de toser, me sentí eufórica. Bankotsu comenzó a cantar. ¿Recuerdas esa noche que festejamos luego de la misión a Crotis?". **

"**Sí. Él estaba tan borracho que no podía ni caminar. Yo lo tuve que llevar. Cantó todo el camino hasta su cuartel". **

"**Lo último que recuerdo es su voz. Cuando desperté, estaba atada en ese altar con un importante dolor de cabeza. Como si hubiera tenido la peor de las resacas". **

"**Yo encontré sus cuerpos. Les habían cortado la garganta. Ninguno de ellos había activado sus armas". **

"**¿Tú crees que ellos simplemente dejaron que los lakianos se les acercaran y los degollaran? ¿Nuestros muchachos?".**

"**Así es como se veía". **

Kagome sintió como si un puño gigante le apretara el corazón. La ira se acumulaba dentro de ella. No podía creer que hubiera perdido a los tres. Ellos eran experimentados, eran los mejores.

"**No me puedo imaginar cómo nos pudo haber inmovilizado una nube de racth". **

"**No puede ser. Yo he trabajado antes en excavaciones de racth. El polvo de la excavación no te excita, ni te pone eufórico**". InuYasha insultó. **"Yo sabía que las cosas no cuadraban. Kikyou no fue…"**. Él insultó otra vez. **"Voy a volver a buscar la muestra". **

A Kagome le latía la cabeza.

"**¿La muestra?". **

"**Las últimas palabras de Kikyou fueron sobre la muestra. Yo no le presté atención en ese momento. No me importó la muestra, pero ella sabía que el racth no era el objetivo".**

Los hechos empezaban a tener sentido.

"**Abarai no está buscando racth". **

"**Aquí no. Tengo que conseguir la muestra". **

Ella lo agarró de los brazos.

"**Voy contigo". **

"**Ni lo pienses. Tú sólo me retrasarás".**

"**Aquellos son –eran– mis muchachos". **

"**Y mis amigos. Piensa como una LU. Si no queremos perder otro equipo, debemos averiguar qué es lo que Abarai está explotando realmente". **

La boca de él se posó sobre la de ella. A pesar de que sus labios eran firmes y el contacto fue breve, su beso decía que ella le importaba. Él la soltó, tiró de la unidad en su muñeca y la apoyó sobre su palma.

"**Ahora tu tarea es sobrevivir**". Los dedos de él se cerraron alrededor de los de ella. **"Si en veinte minutos no estoy de vuelta, corre hacia la cápsula. Y no mires hacia atrás. Por favor".**

A pesar de la temperatura cálida, Kagome se sintió fría y vulnerable sin los brazos de InuYasha a su alrededor. Ella no iría a ninguna parte sin él.

"**Ten cuidado, InuYasha. Y date prisa. Por si no lo has notado, no llevo puestos** **los** **pantalones". **

"**Ya me di cuenta".** A pesar de la situación, la voz de él era sensualmente ronca. **"Encontrarás una mochila de supervivencia en la grieta. Con comida y agua". **

"**Estaré esperándote". **

"**Medio desnuda y esperándome. Eso me gusta". **

Él se dirigió hacia el borde de las rocas. El corazón de Kagome se hinchó. Trató de tragar saliva, pero su garganta estaba seca.

"**Ten cuidado, InuYasha". **

Después de que él desapareció de la vista, Kagome se metió más profundamente en la grieta de la roca.

Ella encontró la mochila.

Tenía agua, barras nutritivas, una pistola de rayos y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Sedienta, bebió un paquete de agua. Poniendo su peso sobre su pie izquierdo, probó su fuerza. Su pie ya se hinchaba, lo que entorpecería su habilidad para correr. Abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios y buscó al tanteo hasta que encontró varios paquetes pequeños. Abrió uno y desparramó el gel que contenía por su tobillo y arco. El gel se calentó, se estiró y se amoldó al pie y al tobillo. Después de que se enfrió el gel, Kagome probó el refuerzo temporario. Ella debía estar en condiciones de correr. Con la pistola de rayos en la mano, se deslizó bien abajo entre las rocas, envolvió sus rodillas con sus brazos y esperó…

"**Kagome". **

Despertándose bruscamente, Kagome levantó la cabeza y se sacudió el letargo. Su dolor de cabeza había disminuido.

"**InuYasha",** susurró. **"¿Estás bien?".**

Él todavía hablaba en voz baja. Ella se levantó. El muslo de él tocó el de ella.

"**Tengo la muestra. Nos están buscando pero en cuanto amanezca, forzosamente tendrán que meterse debajo de la tierra. Podemos irnos ahora, o esperar hasta el amanecer. Tendremos poco tiempo. Si nos atrapan a la intemperie, nos asamos". **

Ella puso la pistola de rayos en la mochila.

"**Tú estás en mejor posición para decidir".**

"**Si salimos corriendo, ellos podrían pensar que nos obligaron a salir a la intemperie. Si tenemos suerte, no nos seguirán. Pensarán que estamos atrapados aquí afuera y moriremos cuando salga el sol". **

"**¿Cuánto falta para que amanezca?". **

"**Menos de una hora. Si nos vamos a mover, tenemos que irnos ahora".**

"**¿Y si nos quedamos?". **

"**Hay una fisura abierta más adentro entre las rocas. El espacio es pequeño y bajo, pero el sol no da directamente. Fuera de la cápsula, es nuestra única oportunidad de sobrevivir". **

Después de un día en el extremo calor, su habilidad de mantener un ritmo rápido era cuestionable, y los lakianos habrían tenido todo el día para descansar y reagruparse.

"**Corramos". **

Él le agarró la cabeza y bajó su boca hasta la de ella. Su beso rápido pero poderoso le dio coraje y la reconfortó.

"**Lo lograremos, InuYasha". **

Kagome le alcanzó la mochila de supervivencia a InuYasha.

Se deslizaron fuera de su escondite entre las rocas y comenzaron a correr. La luz en el horizonte obligó a Kagome a acelerar el paso. A pesar del dolor que subía por su pierna, y el latido en su tobillo, ella siguió corriendo. Pronto la temperatura subiría junto con el sol. Si eran atrapados a la intemperie, no durarían mucho. El pie de Kagome se deslizó debajo de ella y se cayó hacia delante, aterrizando sobre sus manos y rodillas. Sin decir palabra, InuYasha la puso de pie y la levantó sobre su hombro. Enganchó un brazo por detrás de los muslos de ella, le dio una palmada sobre su trasero y arrancó.

El cielo se puso rojo, brillando con el sol saliente.

El corazón de Kagome latía fuerte, al ritmo de las rápidas pisadas de las botas de InuYasha. Con los puños cerrados, Kagome imploró que lo lograran. InuYasha había puesto en peligro su vida para salvar la de ella y no quería perderlo ahora por nada del mundo. El rojo cambiaba a naranja brillante cuando InuYasha lanzó su peso y el culo de ella contra un objeto sólido. Absorbiendo el aire caliente en grandes bocanadas, InuYasha soltó sus muslos. Kagome se deslizó hasta el suelo y se apoyó contra la cápsula. InuYasha abrió la compuerta y la empujó en su interior. Tan pronto como Kagome se dejó caer sobre un asiento, InuYasha le lanzó la mochila.

Kagome la atrapó.

Él se arrancó la sobaquera, la empujó a un lado y se subió detrás de ella. Una vez que había asegurado la compuerta, las luces interiores los bañaron con un brillo amarillo verdoso. Como no se podía parar dentro de la compacta cápsula, él permaneció de rodillas. Sacó la lata con la muestra de un profundo bolsillo lateral de los pantalones del uniforme y abrió un pestillo empotrado en la pared de la cápsula. Después de deslizar la lata por una ranura, él cerró la compuerta. Kagome sacó dos paquetes de agua. Después de tomar, Kagome dejó caer los paquetes vacíos dentro de la mochila y la sujetó para el vuelo. En lugar de acomodarse en el asiento libre, InuYasha se desplomó hacia adelante y apoyó su cabeza contra los muslos de ella. Los hombros de él subían y bajaban.

"**Creo que me va a explotar el corazón". **

Ella se estiró y pasó los dedos por entre los cortos mechones de su cabello empapado de sudor. No pudo hablar por varios minutos. Finalmente, su corazón y sus pulmones se calmaron.

"**Eso estuvo cerca. Gracias, InuYasha". **

Aún de rodillas, él levantó la cabeza. Su mano subió por los muslos desnudos de ella.

"**Abre tu camisa y agradéceme de verdad". **

"**Apenas si puedes respirar y estás pensando en tener sexo". **

Él sonrió.

"**Desde que te puse los ojos encima, no he pensado en otra cosa. Hace dos años que la tengo parada". **

"**Pobrecito, mi amor".** Ella envolvió su cuello con los brazos y lo acercó. La punta de su nariz tocó la de él. **"Sexo en una cápsula para dos, ¿es posible?".**

Él le rozó los labios con los suyos.

"**¿Quieres que lo averigüemos?". **

"**Un calce apretado". **

"**Sí, eso eres". **

La diminuta cápsula dejaba poco lugar para moverse. Diseñada para dos, cualquiera podía pilotear la nave, pero ninguno podía pararse. Él le abrió la camisa y se la sacó por los hombros, revelando sus senos. Le besó la cabellera, la frente y las dos mejillas.

"**Quiero quitarte el daño, hacerte olvidar el dolor. Si pudiera, te besaría como corresponde, de la cabeza a los pies". **

El corazón de Kagome dio un tumbo.

Ella amaba a este hombre, su poder y su ternura. A pesar de su entrenamiento y sus habilidades, InuYasha la hacía sentir protegida. Durante años, Kagome se había sentido obligada a esconder su feminidad detrás de un uniforme y una actitud ruda y práctica. Tenía que competir en un ambiente laboral dominado por hombres y probar que era capaz de liderar un equipo experimentado en situaciones peligrosas.

Con InuYasha, Kagome se sentía verdaderamente, completamente femenina. Si quería llorar, él la besaría para que sus lágrimas desaparecieran. Si ella necesitaba un hombro, él la abrazaría. Él le rozó los labios con los suyos.

"**Tú eres lo más dulce que conozco". **

Ningún hombre le había dicho dulce antes. Perra sí lo había escuchado más de una vez.

"**Me gusta cómo mientes, InuYasha Taisho". **

Él se tiró hacia atrás.

"**Nunca miento". **

"**¿Dulce? ¿Yo?". **

Él le levantó el mentón con su gran mano y se le acercó.

"**No hay un hombre en la estación que rechazaría una noche en tu cama". **

"**Ahora sí que estás mintiendo. Ninguno de ellos intentó tirarse un lance** **siquiera". **

"**No si querían vivir". **

"**Tú… Tú no…". **

"**Sí. Tú me perteneces. Sólo llevó un tiempo para que tú me desees lo** **suficiente como para aceptarlo". **

"**¿Tú lo sabías?". **

Él le puso la mano en el hombro.

"**Me pareció que había dado un gran espectáculo en Mitia". **

A pesar de que la iluminación no le permitió verlo, Kagome supo que sus mejillas se ruborizaron de la vergüenza.

"**¿Tú sabías que yo te estaba mirando?". **

"**Yo estaba usando mi mano, pero mentalmente te estaba haciendo el amor a ti**". Él deslizó la mano y la colocó sobre su seno. Su mano era grande y estaba tibia. El pezón de ella se estiró con anticipación. **"Me hubiera metido dentro de tus pantalones en aquel momento"**, dijo él, amasando la carne de ella lenta y deliberadamente. **"Pero tú no estabas lista para aceptarnos. Yo tenía la intención de esperar hasta que vinieras a mí".**

Ella se arqueó, empujando sus senos contra la palma de la mano de él.

"**¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?". **

"**Ese vestido".** La voz de InuYasha era apenas un susurro. **"Te veías tan bien en ese pequeño vestido negro". **

"**Me lo puse para seducirte".**

"**Funcionó". **

Él se inclinó hacia delante y le lamió el pezón. La sensación de su lengua húmeda y su respiración caliente hizo que un fuego la quemara por la mitad. Unas llamas de deseo la lamían entre las piernas, haciéndola humedecer. A pesar de su cansancio, ella se arqueó, deseando, penando, necesitándolo. Su piel ardía por el contacto de las manos y la boca de él. Su concha se contrajo. Ella le levantó la cabeza y lo instó a que chupara. Ella necesitaba que InuYasha borrara los recuerdos del manoseo de los lakianos. Ajustándose contra su pezón, InuYasha la bañó con caricias dulces y fuertes de sus labios y su lengua. Él tiró y tironeó, la complació, a la vez satisfaciéndola y volviéndola loca de deseo. Luego dejó su seno y deslizó la lengua hasta el hombro.

"**Ámame**". La tomó de las caderas, la empujó hacia adelante y acomodó sus muslos alrededor de la cintura de él. Ella le raspó la cara con los pezones. Kagome se quitó el pelo de su sudada frente. **"Debo verme espantosa".**

Él enredó sus dedos entre el cabello de ella.

"**Te ves hermosa. Podría quedarme mirándote por siempre". **

El corazón de ella golpeaba fuerte contra sus costillas.

"**Por siempre es mucho tiempo".**

Con la cabeza inclinada, él tocó los labios de ella con los propios, rozándolos suavemente.

"**No es suficiente**". Su tono ronco envió estremecimientos por su columna y un fuego que le quemaba la piel. El rígido bulto de su erección apretaba el interior del muslo de ella. Ella se estiró para acariciarlo. **"Tócame**". Ella abrió el cierre de los pantalones de InuYasha. Cuando agarró toda su caliente longitud, él gimió. Los dedos de él se tensaron y se aferraron al cabello de Kagome. **"Me encantan tus manos sobre mí, cómo me hacen sentir".**

Ella acarició su dura longitud, tironeando suavemente de la amplia cabeza y pasando la punta de un dedo por la gruesa elevación de su corona. Su verga se sacudió. La concha de ella palpitaba por él.

"**Hazlo otra vez". **

Ella volvió a deslizar la punta de su dedo a lo largo de la elevación.

"**¿Esto?" **

Su verga se sacudió.

"**Sí**". Ella acarició la suave punta, la gruesa elevación y la larga extensión de su asta. Su larga y dura verga se dobló. **"Te deseo, Kagome".**

Los labios de él capturaron los de ella, los frotaron lentamente y le hicieron sentir su necesidad. Las manos de él se deslizaron desde la cabeza de ella, por los hombros, hasta los senos. Él los tomó, amasó su carne y rozó los tensos pezones con sus pulgares.

Ella cambió de posición el culo para acomodar su verga. Movió las caderas, instándolo a que la penetrara, la llenara, la amara.

Los dedos de él se aferraron a sus senos, como si los estuviera reclamando como suyos. Los labios de InuYasha se endurecieron, tomaron posesión de la boca de Kagome y la arrastraron dentro de su fuego. El lugar era tan pequeño que apenas podía moverse.

Ella movió las caderas para llevarlo más adentro de su calor, estirando su carne húmeda y agonizante con una lenta y exuberante parsimonia.

Cuando estuvo bien adentro, él se estremeció.

Deslizó su mano hasta el culo de ella y tomó un cachete. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la abrazó fuerte contra él. Los senos de ella se achataron contra su musculoso pecho. Él levantó la cabeza.

"**Es tan lindo sentirte**". Kagome sonrió y rozó su quijada ensombrecida con la palma de la mano. **"El enfrentarse con la muerte aumenta el impulso de procrear. El miedo le da un toque delicioso al sexo".**

"**Tú le das un toque delicioso al sexo". **

Ella apretó su verga, imitando suavemente cómo lo haría con su boca. Concentrada, tiró ávidamente de su carne dura y caliente. La respuesta de él hizo vibrar las paredes. Su concha se agitó y se aferró a él con intensidad. Unas olas rítmicas recorrieron todo el largo de él. Su pecho se agitó y los músculos de su espalda temblaron debajo de las manos de ella. La piel de él se encendió y se tornó resbalosa por el sudor, mientras los latidos se volvían más fuertes. Ella se prendió a él, acariciándolo y chupando su verga con la concha. Seda húmeda aferrada a acero caliente. Los músculos de los brazos de él se sacudían.

Ella respiraba con jadeos ardientes, debido al ansioso calor que aumentaba en su centro. Ella tenía apretada la cadera de él con sus muslos, con un agarre mortal, y los dedos hundidos en su espalda. Kagome apretaba y aflojaba, mientras el fuego la cubría y la consumía, de una forma tan absoluta que se sacudió. Su corazón latía con fuerza; su orgasmo se fragmentó y desparramó por todos sus músculos y huesos.

La verga de InuYasha se contrajo, bombeando contra su humedad, llenándola con su placer. Exhausta, con los músculos gomosos y débiles, Kagome se desplomó nuevamente en su asiento. InuYasha tomó aire y se apoyó sobre el pecho de ella. Ella lo acunó en sus brazos, con su cabeza acolchonada por sus senos. Él permaneció en sus brazos hasta que su respiración se normalizó. Le dio un beso en cada seno y levantó la cabeza. Cerró su camisa y dijo:

"**Encendamos esto y larguémonos de aquí".** Después de abrocharse los pantalones, se deslizó sobre el asiento al lado de ella. **"Ponte en posición".**

Kagome giró hacia la derecha e InuYasha hacia la izquierda. Sentados espalda contra espalda, se prepararon para despegar. Kagome se estiró para colocarse el casco. Luego, bajó la pantalla de control. Con la facilidad de un profesional, InuYasha los condujo por los pasos a seguir.

"**Vayámonos a casa". **

Aunque la cápsula era una bola de fuego tironeando para librarse de la fuerza de gravedad de Lak, Kagome sonrió. La fuerza de gravedad le apretó el pecho al entrar en una órbita de alta velocidad. Dieron un violento giro alrededor del planeta antes de que InuYasha utilizara los propulsores. Lak liberó la cápsula hacia el espacio, igual que una honda.

El rugido de los propulsores cesó y reinó el silencio. La cápsula tambaleaba lentamente en el espacio.

"**Fijé el curso. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está tu pierna?". **

Dolía pero para cuando llegaran a la estación, estaría bien.

"**Estoy bien". **

"**Cuando las autoridades se enfrenten a Abarai, él tratará de desacreditarnos** **y nos perseguirá en nuestros trabajos". **

"**Si esa muestra es una droga tan fuerte como creemos, es probable que** **venga por nosotros". **

"**Cierto. ¿Estás dispuesta a enfrentarlo?". **

"**Él tiene que pagar por los muchachos y la Dra. Kikyou. No podemos dejar** **que envíe otro equipo a Lak. InuYasha, vamos en la dirección equivocada". **

"**El puerto espacial del ejército está más cerca. Una vez que la muestra esté en manos de los militares, el motivo por el que Abarai quiere los derechos de explotación exclusivos en Lak quedará expuesto. Abarai podrá tener a los políticos en el bolsillo, pero no tiene al Coronel Myouga. Yo serví bajo las órdenes de Myouga y él me escuchará". **

"**¿Qué hay de Onigumo? ¿Podemos contar con su apoyo?". **

"**Nos pondremos en contacto con él desde el puerto espacial. Cuando sepa por qué murió Kikyou, será la peor pesadilla de Abarai. No te preocupes, Kagome. Estamos juntos en esto. Nunca dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño**". Si Abarai los perseguía, InuYasha estaba listo para pelear. **"¿Qué te parece un trabajo permanente, conmigo, en el planeta?". **

El corazón de Kagome se contrajo.

"**¿En la Tierra?". **

En casa.

"**Me han ofrecido una sociedad en una firma de seguridad que recién comienza. Es una muy buena oferta. Podríamos trabajar juntos y criar a nuestros hijos". **

Niños. Los niños de él.

"**¿Tú estás listo para dejar Elite?". **

"**Después de descubrir a Naraku, Elite nos dará licencia a ambos. Finalmente, nos dejarán ir. Quiero casarme contigo, Kagome. Oficialmente. Irrevocablemente. Inmediatamente". **

La práctica de casarse oficialmente casi había desaparecido en el último siglo.

"**Onigumo dijo que tú eras tradicionalista". **

"**Tú sabes cómo soy con mis armas".** InuYasha tenía la reputación de ser insoportable respecto a la condición de sus armas. Nadie se atrevía a tocarlas. **"Tú significas más para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Quisiera significar lo mismo para ti".**

"**Así es, InuYasha. Así es".**

"**¿Eso es un sí?". **

Ella deseó poder tocarlo, mirarlo a los ojos. Tendría que conformarse con la felicidad que percibió en la voz de él.

"**Definitivamente, es un sí, InuYasha". **

**FIN**


End file.
